An enterprise customer of a wireless service provider may utilize an enterprise server (e.g., a message server) to send a message to an individual customer of the wireless service provider. For example, a bank may send an account access verification message to a customer via a network of the wireless service provider. The enterprise customer may be provided with an enterprise identifier (e.g., a numeric code) with which to send and/or receive one or more messages.